regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Invasions
The Invasions expansion was Regnum Online's first expansion. The name comes from the mechanics it introduced, giving players new objectives that allow for the invasion of the inner region of an enemy realm, an area previously (before version 1.0) thought to be secure from enemies. The motive for doing so is to obtain rewards after a successful invasion. The Concept The concept of invasions is to make realms fight for rewards that will give them advantages in the game against their enemies. In order to do that, a realm has to obtain the 4 gems of the opposing realms, while keeping it's own gems secure. Each realm has 2 gems that are located behind their Great Wall. Obtaining all 6 gems allows access to rewards for the realm that succeeded in doing so. The Process The process can be divided in 3 phases: Capturing enemy defenses, capturing the gems, and finally, accessing the rewards. Capturing Enemy Defenses As the gems are behind enemy walls, in order to obtain them, a realm must gain access to the enemy territory behind their Great Wall. This means that their Gate has to be destroyed, as it is the only way to penetrate the Great Wall of an enemy realm. The Gate will become vulnerable to attacks only after a realm has successfully taken all three of the enemy realm's Relics and placed them into their own castle. The attacking realm's Dragon will appear to come from its castle and proceed to fly to the enemy's gate. This is the beginning of an Invasion. After the Dragon has been summoned, it will stay at the enemy's gate for 1 hour, killing players from that realm that get too close. During this 1 hour, the attacking realm must destory the Gate and capture the Wall by killing the guards inside and clicking on the flag. The next step for the attacker after destroying the Gate is to capture the enemy gems. Gem Capture The gems of each realm are located on pedestals inside their realm, and also possibly on the Gem Portal if this realm has managed to obtain other enemy gems (see below). Gems can only be taken from their pedestals while the Gate is captured by the enemy realm. Then the enemy must run to the pedestals (and possibly the enemy Gem Portal) and pick up the gem. Only 1 player may carry the gem at any given time, and that player becomes a Gem Carrier. Any enemy player may pick up the gem, not only the players from the enemy realm that successfully invaded. For example, if Syrtis invades Ignis, Alsius may sneak through the Gate and steal the Ignis gems before Syrtis. Gem Carriers have 10 times the amount of health that they have without the gem, but their weapon (and shield, in the case of knights) cannot be equipped since carrying the gem occupies both hands. This means that Gem Carriers may not cast spells or attack. They may, however, be the target of ally buffs, and of course attacks by enemies. A Gem Carrier also cannot use teleport orbs. After the gem is picked up, it can only be placed at the Gem Portal of the realm that carries it. Getting killed or logging off with a Gem will cause the gem to drop on the ground. It can either be picked up by an enemy again, or if one of the players from the realm that owns this gems touches it, it is returned to it's pedestal. If the gem is left on the ground for too long, it will also automatically return to it's pedestal. The goal is to place captured gems in the Gem Portal. Accessing the Rewards In order to access the rewards, the Gem Portal needs to be opened. The Gem Portal holds 6 slots for gems. All 6 gems must be placed on the Gem Portal in order for it to open, 2 from each enemy realm, and your own 2 gems. The 4 enemy gems must be placed on the Gem Portal before the gems of that realm can be picked up by allies from their pedestals. After all 6 gems have been placed on the Gem Portal, the Portal opens and grants access to the final rewards. The Rewards Opening the Gem Portal grants access to a hidden cave in the map. Inside that cave, a golden dragon is there to grant one wish to the people who enter it. A list of choices is presented to the players inside, and each player votes for 1 option. The voting runs for 5 minutes, and once a player votes they may not change their vote. The option that got the most votes, is granted by the dragon. The available options are: *'Closer to Warmasters' Warmaster coins for everyone in the golden dragon's lair. Each player in the golden dragon's lair will be given 12,500 Warmaster Coins. * Your Realm Shall Be Richer A gold bonus will be granted for a week. A gold bonus of 30% is given to gold received as loot from killing monsters, and lasts for 1 week. * Your Realm Shall Be Wiser An experience bonus will be granted for a week. An experience boost of 30% is given to experience received from killing monsters, and lasts for 1 week. *'Let There Be Drop' The dragon will grant everyone a Scavenger Gem, which will significantly raise drop chances. Each player in the golden dragon's lair will be given a Scavenger Gem. The Scavenger Gem significantly increases creature drop rate for 6 hours. The gem activates immediately after the wish is made. *'Alsius/Ignis/Syrtis Dragon' Enables a zeppelin for a week which allowd traveling to attack the Alsius/Ignis/Syrtis dragon. Players may access a dungeon to kill the opposing realm's dragon for 4 days (Duration was changed in version 1.11) for a chance to drop dragon armor. It is worth noting that a realm may not vote for the same wish two times in a row; The wish that was granted the previous time the portal was opened is not available for voting until another wish is granted, and so on. Previous Rewards These rewards have been disabled. * There Can Be Only One All those standing before me will fight to the death, and the winner will earn great power for a week. Removed in Version 1.11 This turns the cave into an arena: Everyone fights to the death, and the last player standing receives the Draconic Gem. This item may not be traded, and will stay in the player's inventory for a week. As long as it is there, it will grant the player with bonus in health, mana, attack speed, hit chance, spell focus and character size.